A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Sequel to A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss) this is a continuation of where things left off in both that and The Princess and The Royal Guard! So expect some non spoilers until I finish Zelda and Sana's story. M/M maybe some F/F and an old acquaintance. Guest Charrie anyway! Active!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Hey guys this is the Sequel to A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss) I hope you like the direction it takes as well as a surprise visitor which I would have explain in The Princess and the Royal Guard but well I got discouraged a bit as no one seemed all that interested in reading it so um yeah I will eventually catch it up but hey here you go_

 _Check Out: The Princess and the Royal Guard for Zelda/Sana action!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **Prologue**

~~.~~

Link was excited for today. He and Sidon had decided to travel to the Rito Village, it was a week's journey but so totally worth it. They would make it just in time for the festival if they rode through as swiftly as possible, which would be terribly difficult for Link but at least they would make it. Kass had been sent ahead with Sidon's measurements, so he could meet them along the way with something warm for the zora prince. Everything was going as planned, it seemed. Nothing could stand in their way of being present, he rubbed his bulging abdomen lovingly. The little bundle of joy wasn't going to be due for a while but that was fine, Link and Sidon would manage. They would go to the festival enjoy the festivities and stay for a bit, before heading back for the hopeful birth of their child.

Link was also starting to understand how women felt, when they were expecting. He was already overflowing with joy and expectation, for what was to come in such a short time. From what he was told it was slower than normal, development-wise but he hoped everything would still be fine. And of course the best part was how quickly the King accepted this strange gift, even gong so far as to okay the joining. Link was looking forward to that next full moon, he wanted to be mated to his beloved prince. And they would have an heir he hoped, he suddenly began to fret. What if they didn't just have one? Or what if they had a female? What did the zora consider an heir? What if they heir is normally a female and they had a male child?

"Breath love," Sidon replied peering at Link sympathetically. Link grinned at the tall male, he also felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "You were breathing rather quickly again. There's no need to panic, I assure you that I will keep you safe on the journey to come." Link sighed, the prince was definitely off the mark again.

"I was worried about the baby," Link replied. "I know you will keep me safe, your strong and brave." Prince Sidon flashed one of his winning smiles that had the female zora fan club swooning as they passed by. Link was on Epona's back as they headed toward the bridges. He was not expected the startling shout that chased after them, he looked back and dismounted to face the newcomers.

"You two are leaving so soon?" Princess Zelda asked as she approached. Link couldn't help but smile and almost answered, until a hooded figure stepped up beside her holding Mikael. He noticed Sana had also followed her, the ever silent presence that kept the Princess company, well he supposed she would be queen at some point. It seemed odd how they both always seemed to smile at one another anytime their eyes met, twinkling mischeiviously even.

"What exactly happened?" Link questioned, he didn't know if he trusted this new person. "And who is this?" Zelda bit her lip, and he knew she would hide whatever it was behind something.

"It's a bit a long story, this is Ghirahim," Zelda announced, she hesitated. "He is Mikael's guard." He could tell she was hedging and didn't approve, when had their friendship gone so off the rails that she felt she needed to lie?

"Mine," Mikael said, grabbing onto the stranger. Link looked that the small tot, surprised by the word. When had the young one learned to speak? He was missing so much lately, he frowned with a bit of concern.

"Indeed, I am bound to him," Ghirahim replied, removing his hood to show a pale white complexion and purple marking under his eyes. His expression was soft with some emotion that Link couldn't quite place. His snow white hair covered half of it as he turned to grin a bit at him. "It's been a long time, Skychild." Link flinched, the name struck a cord but he wasn't exactly sure why. "Fear not, however, Mikael is my master. So I am certain in time we will get along famously." Link felt something then, he knew the creature was telling the truth. He wasn't sure why he knew, but it felt right to him.

"His servant then?" Link asked. An image of a dark blade flashed in his mind's eye, it was dark and ridged almost like a thorny hedge in sword form. "His sword." The gasped words escaped his mouth, before he could stop them.

"Remember something?" Ghirahim asked, he cast a worried glance at Link. It was only then he realized he was on his knee, everyone looked worried. "Skychild, did you..?"

"Maybe," Link responded, worried. "What are you?"

"Mm, well most consider me a demon," Ghirahim replied, helping Link stand. "But I'm not really sure if I am, a demon, I mean. In my realm we are just people, like hylians are just people. I was born and raised to be a weapon, bound to my first master at our birth. Honestly if it wasn't for his insanity, we wouldn't have come to your world. But that is a story for another time."

"Yes, we have um.. bigger problems," Zelda intercepted.

"Much bigger problems.." Ghirahim agreed. Link looked worriedly between the two as they began to explain everything that happened.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* I know short and sweet and we will eventually get to what he said but for the moment I'm tired and depressed and just want to try to continue to write The Princess and The Royal Guard. Even if no one finds it as riveting as this. *sigh* Anyway hope you guys enjoy the suspense! Sorry no Spoilers! You either get the full of it or you get the half sorry you guys but I'm not revealing the facts of this until I finish Sana and Princess Zelda's Fanfiction._


	2. 1: Mysterious Blizzard

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: We're back! And more on the action packed Big Adventure is here for your reading pleasure. Please enjoy!_

 _Check Out: The Princess and the Royal Guard for Zelda/Sana action!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **The Mysterious Blizzard**

~~.~~

Sidon still felt a little shell-shocked by the demon's story, who knew that the monsters they had hunted had once been in the thrall of the great and evil Demise from so long ago. Or that the curse had been so.. so.. well he wasn't sure what to think of it after all Ganon or Ganondorf hadn't always been the calamity they knew from this life. He began to wonder if he and Link had met in previous lifetimes as well? Was he himself always a prince? Always a zora? He let out a breath, it was so much to absorb and he really just wanted to enjoy this journey. So far they had traveled the length of the continent and even now were only stopping for a night at the Serenne Stable to rest before the day's ride that would be ahead of them to reach the Hebra region. They would follow the deep canyon north, then around and then south to the Rito Village.

Kass was supposed to meet them, however with warm clothes for him. Granted it wasn't as straight forward but it helped to simplify things occasionally, he would never admit as much out loud but he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. They had traveled with Ghirahim as well as Sana and Princess Zelda with her son prior to this but had split a day or so ago as the party of four traveled south toward Gerudo Desert. He was a bit worried for them but he knew he would never be able to go with them. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do for Sana either. Zora weren't meant for the harsh desert environment, but Ghirahim seemed pretty positive it wouldn't be an issue. He looked up from his sturdy mount, a large horse that Link had acquired in his journey. The large fiery maned horse wasn't very fast but he could run for much longer than most mounts he had noticed. He patted the large beasts neck before slowing him to a halt before the stable

Link had already signed over the horse well before their journey, when he had made a stop at foothill stables to collect it. He had left it in the care of one of the royal guards, while Sidon had been recovering. He sighed remembering when he had woken one eve to find that Link had been missing, he had fretted the day away until the other returned. Of course he hadn't admitted to what he had been up to until they had already crossed the bridge to present the steed to him.

"There you two are," Kass' annoyingly cheerful voice rang out from before them. The rito was a small obstacle in his quest for love but nothing Sidon couldn't handle. The only problem was what the rito was actually competing with him for. Sidon wanted to be selfish and keep Link all to himself but he also wanted his beloved to be happy, by not restricting his friendships. Still the rito male had a knack for raising his ire, making being friendly toward the songbird difficult.

"Were you waiting long?" Link asked. The rito shrugged and handed over the tailored cloth of obvious rito make. He fingered the soft warm fabric a moment, he wouldn't be surprised if the other male had purposely given the wrong size. "Try it on," Link whispered excitedly. Sidon smiled at him as he finally dismounted and tugged the top over his chest, surprised at how well it did fit him. Seems this was one area the rito wouldn't tease him. He nodded before trying on the bottoms as well. They also seemed to fit which was fortuitous, seems he would be able to go to the rito village after all. Link suddenly threw his arms around Sidon's waist surprising the prince out of his admiration.

"Well you two are all set, then" Kass spoke softly. He looked up to the soft grin on the rito male's face. It was an unusual sight to him, it spoke wonders of the other male's intentions. Perhaps he was just a little paranoid about all of this, maybe he could trust the rito after all. "Oh yes and I got your clothes tailored as well, they are adjustable now," Kass spoke up suddenly, handing over Link's garment's as well.

"Oh thanks," Link replied rubbing his abdomen. He smiled down at his lover noting how large the baby bump had grown. It was still in the smaller stages, they would have plenty of time to enjoy the festivities in rito village before they had to return. At least that is what he hoped, Link had been looking forward to this festival ever since they had first heard of it. Sidon didn't want to disappoint him, by making him leave early that is. He wanted to stay a while and enjoy it too after all. It's not often he got out of Zora Domain to visit other places and he wanted to be able to do much more of that in the future. Especially if he could do it and be by Link's side, the very thought excited him as he removed the heavy cloth.

"We better get a room," Sidon said finally.

"Oh, so you haven't lost your voice," Kass prodded, playfully. "I was just thinking you wee being unusually quiet."

"Mm, I've had a lot to think about," Sidon replied.

"Like about how you tricked me?" Kass asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I am sorry about that," Sidon replied, heat rushing to his face. "But I wasn't for sure you would deliver it if I said it was from me. Besides I really do hate to ask a rito who doesn't normally deliver to well deliver things." Kass chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, besides it was for an important event," Kass replied. "Shame you have to wait til the next moon to do it. I will attend by the way, can't let you just steal him away without permission." Sidon grinned at the teasing tone, he was starting to understand the rito a bit better. Still the irksome male loved pressing his buttons.

"I take you plan on giving him away then?" Sidon asked, only half teasing.

"Perhaps, the princess certainly won't and well," Kass paused, looking serious for once. "He doesn't have any living blood relatives, so I would honored to give him away."

"You two.." Link muttered, leading Epona away in a huff. Sidon grinned as he noted the redness of his lover's ears, clearly he was embarrassed about being treated like a bride at her wedding day.

"I'm sure, despite his bravado, that he would like that," Sidon replied, as if the hylian had said nothing. He looked at the beaming Kass, whom was watching the retreating hylian before he finally spoke.

"Indeed," Kass' voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper. "Well you better go catch him, I'll get some sleep and join you two for the rest of your journey. From the air that is, I'll keep an eye on you guys from the air." Kass fumbled a bit when Sidon tossed him an apprehensive glare.

"Alright," Sidon relented, as he led the huge horse to the stables. As he approached he noticed that Link was already purchasing their bed for the night. Releasing a sigh Sidon released the reigns to the stable-hand and approached his beloved inside the inn portion. "I could have paid." Link smiled back at him but shrugged, unconcerned.

"I accumulated quite a bit of rupees on my adventure across this land," Link admonished. "So let me treat you sometimes." Sidon chuckled but relented.

"Very well, are we also purchasing some form of a meal as well?" Sidon asked. Link grinned mischievously but didn't answer, instead he went outside to one of the hunter's outside purchasing some of the meats and some hylian rice. He took out a rock salt from his pack and began to cook, Sidon grinned as he joined Link at the fire. He smiled a bit at the smells wafting from the pot as Link worked, the rock salt would add some amazing flavor to it. Sidon was excited to taste some more of the hylian's cooking. He had enjoyed some fish dishes and meat with one fruit or other and so far he had enjoyed every single one.

"Maybe on the way we can hunt down a huge Tabantha Moose or something on the way," Link said a bit excitedly.

"Yeah," Sidon replied. They sat in companionable silence, as the hylian focused intently on the food as he cooked it. It was a hard road and they had hardly had the time to do anything intimate, save for a few touches here and there. He hoped they would have some privacy at rito village, he was aching to fondle and impale his beloved with his hard member. Sidon accepted the meal that Link offered him and started to eat the tasty dish, he was surprised at the near perfect balance of flavors. It had effectively distracted him from his line of thinking. Link finished first and leaned forward suddenly to kiss him, Sidon nearly dropped his plate in his surprise.

"Won't be able to do that in the Hebra region," Link explained, then headed into the inn leaving Sidon with his conflicting emotions. He looked down to his half eaten dinner and then to the bed where Link had disappeared to. He let out a breath, trying desperately to calm his raging erection while he finished his meal. His hylian was going to be his end, he was at least certain of that much. He finished the last bite before heading over to the beds and curled up behind Link. He didn't care that two beds were purchased, he wanted to give the hylian something to think about. For all the trouble the other male caused him, he still loved the champion dearly.

"Good night, my love," Sidon whispered. Link murmured happily, clearly the other male had drifted off well before he had finished eating. _Such a shame_ , Sidon thought as he smiled drifting off himself.

~~.~~

They made quite the headway the next day, they even managed to down a Tabantha Moose on the way. Link had collected some gourmet meat and packed it away before remounting and leading the way across the cold landscape. Sidon was quite thankful that Link had thought to purchase the full snowquill set it did quite well in keeping him mostly warm. He suspected in the future, he would have to have the great fairy bless the clothing. They were riding along at a steady pace when a literal wall of snow started heading toward them.

"Over there!" Kass yelled as he landed before them. Sidon quickly dismounted and attempted to calm his mount just before they were enveloped in a blizzard. His large mount suddenly reared and charged away from him planting him face first into the snow. He stood and looked about as he saw that Link had been thrown from his mount, unusual. Epona was an even tempered mount, the sounds of howls seemed to come from everywhere just then. "Sidon! Take Link and head for the cave, I'll find the horses. Quickly now!" Sidon helped Link to his feet, before shouting after Kass but the rito was already gone. Sidon cursed and began to head in the direction Kass had pointed pulling, Link along with him.

"Sidon Wait!" Link protested. "Kass is.."

"We have to trust him," Sidon shouted over the storm. "He will make it back I'm sure. But we need to make it to shelter, it will be one less worry when he makes it back to us." He watched Link nod before continuing forward. It felt like they walked forever in that vicious storm, he steadily kept placing one foot in front of the other. He couldn't give up, Link stumbled beside him and he pulled the hylian back up. He wrapped his arm around the hylian's back, while holding the Link's other hand in his free one. He wasn't going to give up, and he wasn't going to let his beloved give up either. They would not die in this storm, not today he assured himself. Then he spotted the dark maw in a gray cliff side, the cave. He let out a breath of relief and quickly pulled Link into the shelter just beyond. He went as deep into the dark cave as he dared, pulling Link in with him. Link looked around uncertainty plain to see on his face.

"Where is Kass?" Link groaned, clearly exhausted.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will be fine," Sidon replied.

"We need a fire," Link said, nearly collapsing as dropped his pack and dug through it. Sidon took it from him while asking.

"What am I looking for?" Sidon asked.

"Bundle of wood and a red chu jelly," Link said handing over his sword. Sidon pulled out a bundle of wood and a red bumpy glob.

"These?" Sidon asked.

"Yes arrange the firewood and strike the chu jelly with a sword, don't hold it though," Link explained. Sidon nodded setting up the wood in a particular fashion before setting the jelly on top and striking it with the sword. The jelly exploded and fire soon lit the darkness around them. Warmth Sidon grinned as he basked in it before moving over to Link. Unpacking some furs from his own pack, as well as the meat and a huge metal pot the young male had insisted on bringing. He set held the pot over the fire but wasn't sure how he was supposed to cook, Link however moved over. "Hold it right there, I'll cook." Sidon nodded, peering out the cave entrance where the snow spiraled around in a violent wave. He hoped the rito was okay, as well as his horse. He looked back to see Link unwrapping the heavy gourmet meat and placing it in with some of the leftover rice and a bit of goat butter. Sidon wondered briefly, where the butter had come from before peering back at the cave entrance.

Once finished Sidon set the huge pot on the cave floor and took a bowl of the food. Link did the same as they watched the cave entrance, he was worried and so was Sidon. Link stood up first but Sidon set asside his bowl and raced after the Hylian, stopping just short of the cave's entrance.

"Sidon, let me go I have to find Kass," Link said, struggling against his grip.

"Going out there isn't going to help him," Sidon yelled over the crying winds. "You'll only get lost and freeze to death." Link sagged against him, Sidon hated that they couldn't go out and look for their missing companion. He should have stopped Kass from going after the horses, he knew the horses would have hunkered down after their initial shock. Animals were survivor's, he just hoped Kass was one too. "We have to trust he will find us," Sidon cautioned, he couldn't let tears fall as they would freeze to his face. He pulled Link back into the warmer interior and sat with him near the fire.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Wow I wonder if Sidon will Kass or if he too will be lost to the raging storm? Find out next time! Oh btw So sorry I didn't reveal too much about Ghirahim I promise I will get to that in The Princess and the Royal Guard! Thank you for your patience guys so excited for the next few bits! I am on a roll today after all._


	3. 2: The Storm Rages

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Is on the poll on my user page, no votes yet but maybe soon? Anyway guys I really hope you enjoy this sequel I know I do already and it's just getting warmed up! Big plans let's see if it deviates due to unforeseeable circumstances muahahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

 _Check Out: The Princess and the Royal Guard for Zelda/Sana action!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **The Storm Rages**

~~.~~

He ran his hands along the flesh beneath the cloth, trying to distract the hylian from his worries. He had no doubt the smaller male would try something foolish if he didn't. He had already stopped his beloved's previous two attempts to leave their shelter.

"Sidon we.. shouldn't," Link protested. Sidon smiled at the puffs of heated breath escaping the other male as he carefully revealed only enough of Link's bottom to offer him access. He carefully slide his length within the warm confines of Link's body as he held Link's exposed front toward the fire's heat. He could already feel the heat rising in his own body and thrust deeply effectively silencing further protests. He wasn't going to allow his lover to freeze to death in this storm, if anyone was going it would be him once he was sure Link would sleep. "Ah, Sidon." Sidon's breath ghosted out from his body in visible puffs as he delved deeper and faster. He had missed this, the closeness, the heat. He wanted to stay just like this for all of eternity, enveloped in this warmth and love. Link came first, his seed shooting out into the fire. Sidon finally allowed himself to release as well, holding Link against his chest. The smaller male's eyes drifted close, Sidon smiled and carefully laid the male near the fire yet far enough he should roll into it on accident. He tidied Link's clothes before placing another fur over his beloved before straightening himself and heading toward the cave's entrance. He would find Kass, no matter what.

~~.~~

Link woke alone in the cave, it was dark. The fire had obviously went out at some point and he couldn't help but shiver, other sounds soon came to his attention and had him sitting up. Bokoblins, Link realized with a touch of fear. A soft whinny also accompanied the sounds of snorts and grunts. Rustling nearby drew his attention, he sat up abruptly to try and see what the thieves were after but was shocked to see a larger figure hunched over there. A red chu jelly barely lit the figure who set up a few more bits of wood before striking the jelly. Light exploded in the cavern, temporarily blinding Link. Blinking repeatedly he spotted a huge bit of shivering feathers being dragged to the fireside. He also spotted the huge hulking horse being pulled into the cave by a Black bokoblin and "Epona," Link whispered. The horse looked up and ceased fighting the blue bokoblin as it led her within the safety of the cave.

"Ah, you're awake," Sidon rumbled as he dragged Kass closer to the fire.

"Thanks," Kass whispered. "I thought I was a goner when the bokoblins found me. I feel silly now though."

"Well if they hadn't we both may have froze out there," Sidon replied.

"You.." Link began.

"Sorry, I had left the safety of the cave," Sidon replied, looking like a guilty child.

"You found him," Link whispered.

"More like the bokoblins found all of us," Sidon huffed.

"Cave us'" A white Bokoblin said stepping forward. "Seen fire made, heard zora name. Went search, came from hunt." Link nodded understanding a bit.

"Your whole pack hunts?" Link asked.

"Small pack. Hunt spread," White bokoblin replied. "Chief Juiz. You name?"

"Link," Link replied, automatically before introducing everyone else. "Sidon, Kass, the mare is Epona and the huge stallion is Nightmare, Sidon's horse."

"Nightmare," Sidon muttered trying out the name. "You named him Nightmare?" Link smiled and nodded hugging him tightly. The white bokoblin made a few soft snorts, Link looked over to see a brief smile before the creature took out a metal base and placed it on around the fire before hefting Link's pot over it.

"Link cook?" White bokoblin asked. Link nodded and smiled pulling out some of the ingredients he had left, to include some rock salt and some wild berries, he added them to the meat the bokoblins offered. "Let food. Pack eat. Juiz sorry." Link shrugged and grinned as he stirred the contents a bit, flipping the chunked meat and other ingredients.

"That's fine, did you like it?" Link asked. Several squeals went up from around the room at the question all excited and happy. "I will take that as a yes, I'm glad." The white bokoblin and a blue one watched intently as well. The blue one grunted at his chief, Link peered up a bit confused.

"Mex ask, where funny melt rock?" Juiz asked, clearly the other bokoblins didn't know hylian yet.

Link pulled out his sheikah slate and pulled up a picture. "In these, I hit them with a sledgehammer." He then switch to a picture of the large metal weapon, some excited squeals went up around the cave. Link stirred the ingredients again, he then pulled the pot off the fire and placed it on the cave floor. "It's done enjoy," Link said pulling a bowl for Kass before stepping over to the rito who had finally stopped shivering.

"Thanks," Kass whispered. The bokoblins swarmed the food, pulling wooden bowls of their own to scoop the food. The blue one did not partake of the food, instead Mex and the chief came to sit by Link. Mex began to grunt and snort and motion with his hands.

"Mex ask of tasty meat and strange taste of last dish," Juiz translated. Link nodded before pulling out his Sheikah slate and pulling up a picture of the goat butter. He sat there explaining some of it's uses as well as it's flavor and how to make it. The Bokoblins listened intently seeming to understand it a bit. "Goat butter, can buy?" Juiz interrupted. Link nodded before pulling out some rupees, he explained the worth of each one before explaining how much some of the ingredient's would cost. Kass added in that he would sell or trade for the ingredient's to help them anytime they needed it.

Some excited squeals and grunt's sounded around the cave once more. Some of those grunts and squeals were for the food, while some were from those who had overheard and maybe understood what Kass had just offered. Link felt warmth spread through him as they all sat around and continued to chat. Sidon had even come to curl around him at some point. He felt the love pour over him, it was a palpable thing. He peered around then spotting a red bokoblin tending the flames and placing some sticks it must have found on the flame. Others were huddled around each other for warmth. Link pulled out some of the bundles of wood from Sidon's pack, leaving at least one in there for an emergency. He also pulled out a few chu jelly and a spare metal weapon.

"Juiz, I want to give you guys some of the wood I have," He placed five whole bundles before the chief. He placed the chu jelly and the metal weapon down as well before explaining, "These chu jelly can help you light a fire faster if you use this metal weapon on them while they are on or near enough to the wood."

"Juiz thanks," the chief replied, looking over the offerings with excitement. "Can trade."

"It is gift for saving my friend, my lover and our horses," Link explained. "Please except them." Juiz nodded then and snorted, motioning to a few of the bokoblins who carried the offerings into the cave.

"Will save time," Juiz said, then with a grin. "Will talk trade, Kass." Kass nodded with a smile of his own. "Many hides, can trade yes?"

"Yes the furs would be much appreciated and valued," Kass replied, trying to keep his answer simple. The black bokoblin came to sit with them then, but he only kept to himself mostly snorting only when snorted at. At least Link thought he was a male, despite how skinny the bokoblin appeared. Juiz grunted at the black one and he responded with a few grunts of his own.

"Mate Cinda," Juiz announced motioning to the black bokoblin. Link gaped a bit, so the black bokoblin was a female he should have know. He recovered quickly and smiled at the two as they rubbed noses. Cinda seemed awfully shy for a bokoblin, then again Link hadn't really met very many. Cinda made a few grunts and motions to her mate, then went silent. "Cinda reminds. lynel danger close." Link nodded, he had met the recluse before. A roar drew their attention to the cave entrance as the hulking beast entered. Instead of causing trouble however, it laid itself next to the horses and shivered a bit. It seemed even the lynel was having trouble in this weather. Link carefully moved closer with some of the thicker furs they had brought with them. The lynel looked at him and growled before peering at the baby bump. It turned away dismissively trying to appear proud. Link smiled and carefully laid one thick fur before the beast, then unraveled and laid the other across it's lower half.

"Thanks," it rumbled, it's voice a deeper growl than his friend. He also appeared to have a slightly different coloring.

"It's a bad storm," Link explained. He grunted, as though that were response enough. Link smiled before heading back to the others, he made sure not to move to fast and startle their reclusive guest. He sat down and peered back to the lynel, whom was completely relaxed and snoozing against the giant black steed. Epona had popped her head up briefly a few times but was now resting as well with a few bokoblins who had huddled with her. Link smiled as he settled back into his lover's arms. He chatted for a bit longer before he too drifted off to sleep.

~~.~~

Link woke feeling a bit stiff and groggy as he moved a bit. He looked out to see it was already night and the sky was as crisp and clear as when they had started out.

"Looks like the blizzard has passed," A croaky voice behind him spoke. Sidon was clearly not yet awake enough for his usual eloquent speech. Link turned about and planted a kiss to his lover's nose. Sidon chuckled kissing his nose as well, it was a lot safer than freezing their mouths together in this cold. Granted the fire was still roaring being tended by one of the bokoblins. It was clear they were using their meager sticks still saving the bundles for when they needed it later. He briefly wondered if they had worked out a good schedule to trade or not as he stood and stretch, he spotted the lynel standing at the cave entrance. The lynel seemed to be waiting for something as the horses had also followed it out a bit. Both seemed to be sniffing him with curiosity. Link walked over and accepted his furs back, the lynel turned as though to leave but changed his mind and turned back.

"Careful with that young one," He growled before bounding off into the great snowy beyond. Link blinked and stared after the golden beast as it made it's way away. He gave a wry smile before heading back into the cave rubbing his abdomen absently as he went.

"Feed?" the red bokoblin asked placing the pot on the stand at the fire. Link nodded and went to help but the bokoblin shook her head and said, "Feed." then set to work accepting some rock salt that Link still had hidden away in his pack. She busied herself turning the meat once the rock salt had melted and coating the meat in the salt water in the pot. She seemed to know something about cooking at least. Link accepted the sort of soup when it was finished, as did the rest of the cave as they started to wake. The meat was so soft it was nearly falling apart, Link grinned as he ate it. It was almost like a stew without the vegetables, he didn't mind however. It was so much better than starving at least, plus the salt would help replenish any he had lost overnight and added that little bit of flavor to it.

"You leave?" Juiz asked. Link smiled and nodded as he, Sidon and Kass all strode for the entrance. Juiz nodded and held out his large two fingered hand. "Meet again yes?" he asked.

"Of course," Link replied, taking the hand in an odd sort of clasp that the bokoblins used to greet others. "We will meet again, for sure." Juiz saw them off as they mounted and Kass took wing, they continued on their way until Rito Stable came into view. The snow gave way to hard stone and scraggly grass that could only survive in such a cold environment. It was however quite a bit warmer here than it was in Hebra. Link removed the feathers on his ears and ducked into the inn for a bit.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* WHEW, I am relieved that they are okay, how bout you guys? And seriously what is with all these monsters weren't they once under the thrall of the evil Calamity? Find out more about that in up and coming fanfictions! I totally plan to do one with a fully grown Mikael and Ghirahim in the foreseeable future so look for that!_


	4. 3: The Elder's Plea

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Alright guys next chappie woowoo! I'm so excited for where this going and fear not everything will become clear soon! I promise you I will not leave you all in the dark… or will I.. just kidding don't shoot me! I will definitely be letting you all in on the big SECRET… or will I? Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **The Elder's Plea**

~~.~~

"We're not staying here," Sidon complained, suddenly. "Kass said there is an inn that provides some privacy to their tenants in the village." Link grinned, oh his sweet, brave and naive zora prince. He apologized before leading the way out and waving to the stable hands, whom were already taking away Nightmare and Epona. He led the way across the bridges until they at last reached the last mini plateau. He looked back to see the stiffly walking zora prince, approaching him slowly from the swaying bridge.

"Oh, come on," Link whispered, in exasperation. They hadn't even reached the inn yet and his beloved prince was already freaking out at the heights. He grabbed Sidon's hand when the taller male finally reached him and pulled him along to the inn that hung over a slope off the pillar of rock.

"Mm is this safe?" Sidon asked, worriedly.

"Most definitely," the rito proprietor replied. "We also pride our selves on the privacy of our nests. Don't worry you will get used to it if you stay long enough." Link giggled at how pale his beloved was, Sidon tossed a playful glare his way. "How long is your stay to be?"

"A week," Link offered. The owner looked a bit surprised.

"I see, so you will be here to enjoy the festival how lovely," the owner replied. Link paid in advance for one of the more private nests. The owner showed them to an alcove that was anchored very well to the main path around the pillar of rock. "Our nests are very well constructed and able to withstand even the stiffest of winds. Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable and please enjoy your stay."

"They definitely upgraded," Link mused drawing the wooden bits around them closed for a bit of privacy. Sidon seemed to relax a bit when they were closed and set his own pack down. Link closed the wooden bits at the door as well, they would have to keep quiet all the same these rooms were not soundproof. He knew that much from his last stay, when he heard a female singing quiet loudly as her male made love to her. Of course many of the occupants, of rito village, seemed able to sleep through most of the sounds at night. Link began to remove his clothes, it was slightly warmer in the room with the winds no longer pounding at them but it wasn't quite warm enough for much. Once he was completely nude he quickly pulled one of the furs over him in the soft 'nest' the innkeeper had kept mentioning. Sidon stripped down as well and quickly joined him. Link worried briefly as he noticed how dry the zora's thick skin had become.

"Don't fret, I will get some water when we wake from the innkeeper," Sidon replied. "I'm too tired to worry about it now but I will be fine. Despite the rumors, my people can survive quite the while without any moisture."

"How long?" Link asked, worriedly.

"The longest one my people had gone was one week," Sidon replied, pulling Link close and snuggling. Link smiled at that, they had time to fix that. What he didn't know was someone had overheard, a soft rustle of feathers sounded somewhere outside but Link ignored it.

~~.~~

Teba easily flew down, down to the water. It had been a while since the champion's descendant had visited Rito Village, he had eagerly entered the inn intent on interrupting the hero's rest to greet him. He had stopped just short, catching bits of the conversation from the room beyond. One thing he had understood was the zora prince's need for water. He could provide that bit of relief, at least and prepare a tub of heated water for the male to use when he finally did disturb them. It was the least he could do after all for bothering them when they were clearly quite tired from their journey. He was just returning to the landing when he peered around to see the sky lighting up. It took much of the remainder of the night to collect the buckets. He counted them to be sure he had enough before recruiting his patrol partner to help him move the buckets to the inn.

"Oh, preparing someone a bath?" the owner asked. Teba grunted but didn't really respond as he filled the tub with water, before lighting a fire beneath the heating rocks that the tub rested on.

"The zora prince will need to soak," Teba replied, shortly. "It's the least I could do as I plan to wake them."

"Oh," The innkeeper replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "I suppose I forgot that zora need to remain.. well, that would have been a bit embarrassing." Teba merely grunted before feeling the rocks, he nodded when they were finally warm enough before dousing the fire. The rocks would keep the bath warm for quite the while. The bath rest below the inn on a hidden second level that was inside the pillar of stone itself. The extra insulation kept the bath from cooling too quickly from the winds. He followed the stairs back up to the inn's main level before knocking on the door where Link and his friend were sleeping. Link was the one who had answered wrapped in a fur of some kind. He watched as Link blinked the sleep from his eyes before he finally spoke.

"Welcome back Link," Teba groused. "There's a bath on the inns second level below us already prepared for you and your friend here. Elder Kaneli would like to see you, after you finish that is." Link slowly smiled and then nodded.

"Thanks Teba, it's good to be back for a visit," Link replied.

"Mm, not sure this outfit is any better than that Gerudo outfit you wore into here a while back," Teba noted, with a sniff. He withheld a grin as his words sparked a deep blush to cross his face. He looked up to note the frown on the zora's face, he also noted the glare tossed his way. "I don't believe we met."

"Sidon," the zora prince replied. Teba was surprised, he knew that a zora would be visiting but he had no idea it would be their prince. He quickly bowed, remembering his manners.

"Your highness, welcome to Rito Village," Teba said, stiffly.

"Thank you, I hear there is a festival and no need to be so formal," Prince Sidon replied. Teba rose to full height, eyeing the prince with a bit more respect then there had been before.

"Indeed, the festival begins early tomorrow," Teba replied. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"The week," Sidon replied, mussing Link's hair to keep him from responding. "I really should grab my things and get to that bath." Teba nodded and backed away so they could close the door. Soon the two reappeared dressed and heading down to the bath, he made a note to get one of the villagers to tend to a bath for the prince during his stay. He would need them to stay in good health at these high altitudes, zora need quite a bit of moisture after all. Teba set off quickly, wishing to be away well before the couple returned.

~~.~~

Link settled in the hot bath after Sidon who had all but jumped in the warm liquid splashing a bit of over him in his excitement. Link gave a playful slap for the prince's childish antics as he climbed into the bath carefully.

"What?" Sidon asked, grinning like a cat with cream.

"You know what you did," Link chided. Letting a sigh loose, he leaned back against Sidon as he let the warm water seep into his pores and relax his body. Link felt boneless in the water, reclined as he was, he wasn't prepared for the soft and porous sponge that ran the length of his chest. He glared up at Sidon who beamed at him innocently, Link relaxed allowing the other to continue to gently run the object over his sensitive flesh. It even traced his bulging stomach which made him look so huge, he groaned a bit. How did hylian women do this for even nine months? He had only been like this for a couple weeks and the aches and the mood swings and he grinned biting his lip.. yeah pregnancy was great, he was so happy that he was going to have a child.

He sighed at the sudden happy emotion that had swept through him, honestly, he thought he was going crazy with all the strange new emotions that were rushing through him so quickly. He moaned as pleasure rocked through his body, Sidon had decided to run the porous sponge along his slowly hardening length. How rude that his beloved interrupted his thoughts, he smiled as though it weren't really unwelcome. He needed the distraction, any distraction in fact. The pregnancy was hard on him, all those wild emotions only reigned in when Sidon touched him. He felt the other male touching his abdomen and felt the answering movement, it wasn't like anything that pregnant hylian women had described it as. Honestly it wasn't like anything Zelda had felt for sure, this was different but it made Sidon happy and therefore must be normal with zora pregnancies.

A sudden shock of pleasure brought him out of his thoughts. "Mm, hey.. we need to go see the Elder.. he asked for us we..." He bit his lip as his beloved teased him once more.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sidon asked, with a grin. Link completely forgot the world as the other male continued running fingers lightly over his flesh.

"I uh.." He sighed unable to think with all the lovely sensations. "We shouldn't.." was all he could say before his mouth was covered, sealed by the prince's. He moaned as he was spun around and pulled onto the already hard length below him. The twin was trapped between their bodies, along with his own member. He surrendered himself to the pleasure blooming between them, the elder could wait after all. It's not like they were there on official business. He ran his own hands along the slick rubbery skin of his lover, he smiled as he felt a slight tremor beneath his fingers. He groaned as he felt hands roam him, causing him to bouncy a bit more and impaling himself even deeper.

He rode the other male harder, needing to feel filled by his beloved seed. He needed to feel fulfilled and satisfied as desperately as his lover needed to be satisfied. He heard and felt his lover's feral growl and then he felt it that rush of pleasure from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair, warming him and then he came. He felt the familiar sensation of being filled and knew Sidon had also found release.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry this took so long and is yet soooo short I was very busy trying to do three chappies at once for three different stories this one included. I want to be running this one and the sequel to The Princess and the Royal guard but I kinda need to finish the princess and the Royal Guard first haha! So this might be a lil slow to be updated for some time yet sorry about that. Please forgive me! Also I started a fanfic for Food Fantasy.. T^T why me? Why is my muse evil to just me? Oh well hope you guys enjoy!_


	5. 4: Revali's Spirit

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Good thing I finished this now to work on some other more important stories so the whole picture later on can make sense. Haha. Don't worry_

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **Revali's Spirit**

~~.~~

"So glad you could visit us," the elder began. Link and Sidon had taken several moments to recover but were now standing before the Elder. "However, I have been having strange reports from our warriors. It might be easier for Teba to explain.." He suddenly started to cough a bit, perhaps he was a little under the weather.

"Of course, elder," Teba answered. He turned to Link and Sidon then, his expression looked troubled. "Revali has been spotted several times on Vah Medoh's perch, well his spirit that is. It seems he has yet to rest, the sightings are even more frequent with the festival coming." Link was surprised, there was no way that he was still around, after all the others hadn't been seen or felt since the defeat of the Calamity Ganon. Why would Revali stay?

"We thought perhaps, that you could speak with him?" the Elder asked. "Maybe you could convince him to move on or.." A sudden shuddering cough interrupted the elder.

"I will speak with him," Link promised, slightly worried for the Elder's health but mostly worried for Revali's reason for staying. He spun on his heel as Teba tended the elder, he would definitely speak with Revali. He got to the highest landing before he knelt, summoning Revali's Gale around him and then he was flying upwards toward the perch. Unfortunately it took two times of summoning the gale before he was able to pull himself up onto the perch. He released a relieved breath before standing up and turning toward the huge Divine Beast. "Vah Medoh.." he whispered.

"You came back," the familiar haughty voice, had him spinning about. The spirit of Revali stood there a slight green hue to him and spirit orbs floating about his person. "Color me surprised that the great champion and savior of the world would find such a festival suitable to attend."

"Of course it's important to me," Link replied, a bit angrily.

"Hmm, so you do speak," Revali replied. "For the longest time I thought you were mute." Link sighed, clearly he was going to get nowhere in this conversation.

"What's holding you here?" Link asked, almost silently. Revali looked as if he had been struck by those words, he watched as the eyes changed from surprised to a little angry and then something else.

"I thought it would have been obvious," he whispered. "I suppose it's too much to ask you to remember, you were after all.. never-mind. I suppose it wasn't important enough to you, after all."

"Liink," Sidon's voice rose up from somewhere below. Link looked over the edge a bit surprised, he then smiled a bit as he saw the prince looking up a bit worried at him.

"Tch, no wonder I'm not important," Revali groused.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Link asked turning to see the angry expression. He was a bit confused by this, hadn't Revali always been this way though? He didn't really remember the time before, all he knew was the brief flashes he got from time to time.

"I had thought our time together that night had meant something," Revali murmured. Link almost didn't catch the words as they were quite soft, thankfully the wind had carried them to him without fail.

"That's not fair," Link replied. "I barely remember anything from the past, I only get little bits and pieces from time to time." Revali's gaze softened but Link turned away he didn't want to see the other male's reaction, the pity. He had had enough of that from Zelda when he was her personal guard and champion. "I've tried to remember everything but even things that Zelda spoke about, I know nothing of. It makes me feel like I've missed an entire other life that I could have lived, a life that doesn't seem to belong to me. Weird right?"

"You really have forgotten everything then?" Revali asked. Link nodded but didn't turn around, he didn't want to see Revali's expression. "Hmph, well you'll get no sympathy from me." Link spun around a bit surprised at that, Revali had his eyes closed and was turned toward the edge of the rock, facing out toward the stable. Link smiled, it was good that the rito didn't ever change.

"You still talk like the rito from the small flash's of memory I have at least," Link teased. He noted the feather's at the rito's cheeks darken a bit and he wondered if the rito even blush.

"Whatever," he groused, leaping down toward the landing below. Link flinched in surprise before quickly following using his parasail, he landed beside the rito and his beloved prince. "And you," Revali addressed Prince Sidon. "Don't think for a moment I will allow you to ruin the champion." Link gaped a bit as the two stood their ground, he was almost worried they would start a fight then and there.

"Ruin him?" Prince Sidon growled. "I wouldn't do such a dishonorable thing, I love him." Link felt his cheeks heat up.

"You call what you've done to him an act of love?" Revali asked sounding incredulous. Sidon however appeared a bit surprised and maybe even a little taken aback. "Didn't think that I would realize what you have done to him? I'm surely not the only one to notice that he is with child." Link wished he could shrink away to nothing in that moment, how had Revali known? Better yet when had Revali found out about it, or was he more observant than he let on in the flicks of memory? Link was feeling a bit frazzled as well, in fact he felt a bit ill. He hoped he wasn't coming down with anything, as he stumbled a bit.

Sidon noticed Link's pallor and steadied him, he chose to ignore Revali's statement and care for his beloved champion. "Link are you alright? You don't look so well." Revali must have noticed too, because the rito had stopped speaking and was placing a feathered hand to the hylian's forehead. Sidon did not miss the glare tossed in his direction, he just chose to ignore it.

"He is very warm, this is your fault," Revali accused. It was clear the rito truly thought so.

"You were the one speaking about private matters in public," Sidon shot back giving his own glare.

"You were the one who impregnated him to begin with," Revali replied, angrily. "Though.."

"He agreed to it," Sidon shouted. "I'm taking him back to the inn." The prince did not allow the rito another word and carried out what he had said he would, by picking up Link and walking back toward the inn. He wouldn't hear another word out of the spirit's ignorant mouth, how could one who knows so much, not know that Link was willing to spend the rest of his days with Sidon. He wouldn't let some rito warrior he had never met, disrespect his love or his lover. He gave Link a loving glance, he wouldn't let anything happen to his beloved.

~~.~~

Revali watched them go, he knew the limit's of his soul's power. He was nearly at it so to speak, he needed to recharge a bit and thus decided to follow while invisible. The orbs winked out allowing him to begin regaining his energy, he would give the Prince what for later. First he would keep an eye on them, yes then they would have words. Revali sat an unoccupied chair as he watched Sidon bustle about tending Link, honestly it should be him tending the champion but he was dead and Sidon.. was not. Honestly what had his preening ever done anyway, maybe he shouldn't have been so stubborn with Link or so distracted by thoughts of Link during his fight with Windblight Ganon. He hung his head and covered his face with wing, this was essentially his fault.

If he hadn't insisted on impressing the young warrior maybe, maybe he would still be dead and wishing it were still different.

"This is all my fault, I really did mess things up," Sidon whispered, quietly. Revali stood up suddenly, he wanted to thump the prince for agreeing with him.

"You're not supposed to be angry at yourself you fool," Revali chided knowing Sidon would not be able to hear him as he was. "I'm angry enough for both of us." He sighed at the exact same time as Sidon making him regard the other more closely.

"Had I insisted on warmer clothes sooner or maybe had we not gotten caught in that storm," Sidon spoke softly. Revali walked over and placed his palm to Link's forehead once more, perhaps the coolness of his ghostly form could cool the heat some. "I am so sorry, my love."

"I sure he will forgive," Revali whispered, then came the anger. "Unlike me, he will never forgive me for what I have done. If he knew.." Revali stopped himself, it was more important that Link get better and he would remain at Link's side until he does. He took another glance at Sidon who was now holding Link's hand, his face a mask of anguish. Well at least the fishman felt remorse for his part in Link becoming ill. Revali grumbled, maybe this would have happened even if they had taken precaution, maybe Link would have gotten sick no matter the circumstance. "Maybe it's fate."

"Sidon," the voice came from the door. Revali turned to see one of the warriors had entered without permission. "I am sorry to intrude but.." His eyes widened when he saw Link on the bed. "What happened?"

"Link has fallen ill I am afraid," Sidon replied. Revali watched as the shock turned to a slight hint of guilt.

"I didn't realize that Hylian's could.." Teba began but stopped himself. "The Elder is ill as well, Link may have contracted that same illness." Revali did not stay to hear the rest, he knew what he must do now, if Link had contracted what the Elder had there was only one cure. He raced out of the inn and hurried to an area long forgotten by his people, he only knew of this rare cure because he had had it at a very young age. Unfortunately he also knew it would do very little for the Elder, for even with the cure the elders of his kind who had become ill never recovered and died anyway. Even some younger hatchlings could not be helped but Link was no hatchling and no elder.

~~.~~

Sidon frowned, it didn't make any sense, how could Link contract a rito illness? "But that's.."

"I know it sounds impossible but it's true," Teba replied. "This illness struck once before as well, I was very young and somehow did not get sick. I heard there was some miracle cure but no one knows of it any longer. I will have my warriors search for.."

"No," Sidon replied. "Find Revali, if it has struck before maybe he might know something of it?"

"Hmm," Teba replied thoughtfully. "You may be correct it is said that he was young and fell ill but the miracle cure saved him from the grave. I will find him immediately"

Sidon nodded before heading back over to Link and pressed his cool palm over Link's heated forehead. Link had fallen unconscious on the way to the inn, Sidon couldn't help but think that Revali may be their only hope to save Link. He hoped that the rito spirit did not hold a grudge against him, he flinched as he realized that he may want Link to join him as a spirit. Sidon rushed out of the room.

"Teba!" he shouted. The male rito stopped just before taking flight.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I ask you to do something else?" Sidon asked. Teba nodded, Sidon left him with some instructions that only a rito could carry out before rushing up the stairs. He had to find Revali himself, it was the only way to be sure that the spirit really cared for Link. He had to make sure Revali didn't have any nefarious plot just because of him. He made it to the top and shouted Revali's name but there was no answer. He tried again and again but no luck, he noted several rito had turned to stare at him from below but he ignored them.

"REVALI!" he shouted. A thump landed behind him on the rail and he turned.

"Seriously, shouting my name?" Revali asked. "I was just on my way back from the glade with an.."

"Do you know where the secret cure is?" Sidon asked. Revali scoffed at him, it was clear it wasn't going to answer until he pulled forth some herb from a pouch at his hip before placing it back.

"AS I was saying," Revali continued. "I was flying back from the glade with a cure to Link's ailment. And yes I knew that hylian's could contract this mysterious illness called rito flu. He's not the first hylian to be afflicted."

"Oh, I thought.." Sidon began.

"Thought what?" Revali asked.

"That you might not want him cured," Sidon admitted ashamed now that the words were out in the open.

"You truly are more ignorant than I first thought," Revali replied. "Of course I want him to live, he is more important than you think. Now if you will kindly meet me at your inn room I will instruct Teba on how to prepare the cure." Sidon nodded without any further comments, in fact he felt the fool for even thinking of such a thing. Perhaps Revali hadn't been the arrogant one this day, he shook his head and rushed back down the path while Revali beat him by soaring all the way back down. Sidon entered the room to see that Teba had brought a lot more than what Sidon had asked for.

"I knew something was missing," Teba was saying. "There are records of this cure and I was able to find all the ingredients except the mystery herb." Sidon grabbed Link's shiekah slab and opened the camera function before snapping a picture of the herb. He grinned, glad he had remembered how to use it. He had asked to take some pictures after Link had snapped a picture of the two of them together.

"What are you doing?" Revali asked.

"Taking a picture of the plant," Sidon replied. "Link had mentioned his slab here could identify herbs and plants of all kinds, though.." He frowned as the slab said nothing of the herb except unknown. "Seems it does not know of this one."

"The herb only grows in one place above a glade," Revali explained. "One can only reach it by flying, it is impossible to climb to it or glide to it. It might be why this slab cannot identify it."

"Would make sense," Sidon replied disheartened.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* What the what? What did Revali do that he is ashamed of? Will we ever know? Find out in future Chapters of 'A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!' See you all soon._


	6. 5: Before the Calamity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Good thing I finished this now to work on some other more important stories so the whole picture later on can make sense. Haha. Don't worry_

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure!**

 **Before the Calamity**

~~.~~

Link frowned, he couldn't believe how much of an ass Revali was and not to mention how much the other just loved showing off. Honestly he wasn't even sure why they were there to begin with but for some reason the Princess dragged him back here. He was currently sitting in the inn and drinking, it was honestly the best option to try and forget about the arrogant ass. Of course it was too much to hope for some respite, he half expected the rito to show up any minute now.

"Hmm, so you are hiding here," the familiar voice didn't even deserve his notice. He did offer a brief glance as the rito sat beside him. "Innkeep, the usual." This caused Link some surprise as he looked over at the other male. He wasn't aware that Revali actually drank anything, the rito offered a haughty glance and a brief grin. "How about a drinking challenge, champion?"

"You're on," Link replied eager to see if this rito warrior could hold his liquor. Maybe the amount of alcohol in his system made him a bit too eager however. He wasn't even sure how many he could hold at this point. Still he managed to match Revali shot for shot for at least four rounds. He was on his fifth round when he realized he was at his limit and the world began to spin a bit. He shook his head and placed his hand over his glass signaling he was done.

"Ho, done.. done already?" Revali asked, clearly the rounds had gotten to him as well. Link grinned stupidly but nodded. "Ha, I win this one, champion.. You.. hic.. you lose." Link sighed of course he would gloat about this too. "You know, in rito culture we males have to be able to impress.. hic.. our future mates." Link looked over in surprise, he didn't know that. "In most instances we have to be.. we have to be better in every way. Strong, fast and agile. Some rito are.. are impressed with shiny things, like stones and.. and pretty jewels. Some are.. impressed with a fine nest, well constructed."

"Why are you suddenly telling me this," Link asked, heat filling his face as he looked at the intense gaze of the warrior. Revali stood and trapped Link against the railing. "R-Revali?"

"What impresses you?" Revali suddenly asked. Link couldn't help his confusion, he really began to think about it. Honestly Revali impressed him greatly, he was even maybe a bit envious of the male and his ability to fly.

"You," Link whispered. Revali suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby room and tossed him onto the pillow nest. "Revali?" The rito didn't say anything just stood there a moment before moving forward and pressing himself between Link's legs. He could feel the hard length against his own hardening member.

"Mate with me," Revali said suddenly. He felt shocked by what he had heard, had he heard it? "Please, mate with me."

"How?" Link asked. He couldn't even process what he was even remotely agreeing to.

"I'll show you," Revali replied. Suddenly pulling his trousers down releasing the spiraling member from it's confines. Link blushed, it looked more like a corkscrew then a.. Link couldn't even imagine how Revali planned to mate with him. And then his own pants were removed and tossed out of the nest. "I'll show you.." Revali repeated lifting his hips and pressing the strange member against his backside he half panicked. "Mate with me."

Link bit his lip, he wasn't sure he wanted to but he nodded anyway. Revali didn't give him a moment to reconsider instead he plunged his strange member into a place Link hadn't expected. Surprisingly it didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either, it felt weird and alien somehow. Link grunted as Revali pressed more inside him and then a spark ignited deep inside. He gasped aloud as it was rubbed more when Revali pushed even deeper.

"There it is," Revali replied with a grin. Link moaned as Revali pulled out and then pressed all the way back in a little more slipping in this time. The rito warrior took his time preparing him for what was to come. Link groaned as the thrusts came faster and deeper inside of him. It was like a constant pulse of pleasure running his whole body and driving him mad with it.

"Revali," Link groaned. He was so close now, almost on the very edge. He grabbed at anything he could reach, one hand sank into Revali's feathers near his tail and his other gripped the leather jacket Revali still wore. He shouted as he came, clenching his muscles as he did so. He heard Revali grunt before he felt something filling his bowels, his eyes shot open as the rito pressed his forehead into his own. He gasped a few times trying to catch his breath. "Revali?" the soft whoosh of Revali's breathing was his only answer. Link blushed as he realized the rito must have fallen asleep and in a position that shouldn't even be remotely comfortable. Link sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off.

~~.~~

Link woke suddenly, he felt cold as though he had been sweating and looked around only to spot Sidon sleeping beside him. He also spied Teba sleeping in a chair nearby, Link shivered and looked down to see he was indeed covered in sweat. He wondered how long he had been out for.

"You're awake," The familiar voice had him looking over at Revali. He frowned, he remembered everything from his dream but was it a dream?

"I had a dream," Link began. "You were in it, you asked me to mate with you." Revali looked panicked for a moment but then seemed to steel his resolve.

"S-so you do remember," Revali replied, the feathers at his cheeks appeared darker than usual. Link nodded, smiling a bit as Revali looked away. "Well it hardly matters now, If I had lived maybe it could be different.. and if one hundred years hadn't past. Can you imagine? I'd be one old rito if I lived that long."

"Yeah, honestly I don't know how I haven't aged from that amount of time that passed," Link replied.

"Perhaps the strange technology had some way to stop you from aging while you heal," Revali replied. "Either way, you are exactly how I remembered you. Except that you talk a lot more, of course." Link chuckled at that, the poor rito sounded annoyed that he spoke more often. Then again he was different than he was before, something had changed but it had changed for the better.

"How long was I out?" Link asked.

"Not long," Revali replied. "I managed to get the herb in time to treat your symptoms early. The elder unfortunately passed away, it was too late for him."

"I am sorry to hear that," Link replied. "How is everyone taking it?"

"Fairly well," Teba said from the chair. Link looked around in surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Revali asked.

"Enough," Teba replied with a yawn. "Did you mate with him?"

"Forget you ever heard that," Revali replied, a dark look on his face. Link was a bit surprised but then Sidon stirred.

"Who mated with who?" He asked groggily. Link chuckled a bit at that, clearly his prince was confused.

"Oh Revali mated with some Hylian when he was drunk," Link replied. He didn't want to reveal who the other person was.

"Really?" Prince Sidon asked. "Is that why he's jealous?" Link bit his lip perhaps his Prince was a little too intuitive. "Honestly, I would be jealous too if I hadn't been so young back then." Link gave a surprised squawk as Sidon suddenly pressed him into the nest. "Of course once we're alone I can make up for all that missed time."

"S-Sidon!" Link stuttered, in his surprise. He huffed and moaned as Sidon ran his hands over his still cool skin. "C-cold.." He tried to persuade.

"Don't worry I'll warm you up really fast," Sidon teased. Link felt his face heat up at that and then Sidon was kissing him.

"Mm, mm, Sidon.. Nnn," Link moaned, as his prince continued to tease and torment him.

"You know you could wait until after we've left," Revali replied.

"But it's just getting interesting," Teba replied. Link felt like his face was going to explode but when he looked Teba was actually leaving, although with a teasing grin on his face as he did so. Revali on the other hand had vanished, he wondered briefly if the rito warrior had gone back to Vah Medoh. And the teasing touches, teased all those thoughts to the wind. Link moaned as one of the twin members pressed inside of him and then Sidon's hand wrapped around his, trapping it against the second twin member. He almost lost his hold on consciousness in that moment but he managed to hang on just barely as the pleasure overwhelmed him from the dual sensations.

"I'm sure Revali couldn't do this with you," Sidon gasped between breaths. Link bit his lip and pulled the prince into a kiss.

"I only think of you Sidon," Link replied. "I love you." Sidon looked surprised and pleased at those words.

"I love you too," Sidon replied giving a final thrust. Link could feel Sidon's seed filling him and combining with his own seed on his chest. And then the darkness took him away again to the land of dreams.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys I was planning on making this a bit longer but I also didn't want to delay this chapter. I only have three folks on the Discord so I will say this here. I was trying so very hard to catch up the parallel series The Princess and the Royal Guard but I fell ill in the process I have been fighting a tear duct infection for the last week and have had a horrible time trying to see to write. I am so very sorry I did not put this out sooner as it is because I had this much written for quite some time. I hope you guys are not disappointed by this chapter and look forward to the next one coming up!_

 _This series is by no means finished and I know where it is heading for the most part. I want to end things on a fairly nice note and wrap things up in a nice neat little package before this whole trip is finally over. And who knows maybe there will be another series related to this one but only if you guys really want to read about the children's lives. If not that is totally and completely fine but I am super excited with how this one is going to wrap up. And I can't wait to share the journey with all of you. Until next chappie please do enjoy this one._


End file.
